Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 August 2016
23:56:18 Skyrames: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tabOM2_Zo0 23:56:24 Skyrames: i like this so much :D 00:22:17 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:22:17 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:23:36 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 00:23:38 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 00:24:09 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:24:10 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:24:13 Skyrames: hellu mysterious 00:45:04 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:45:07 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:47:50 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:47:52 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:55:09 TheMysteriouswatcher: Greetings. Going to Lalaland now. See yalllllllll 00:55:31 Skyrames: uh huh 00:55:39 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 00:55:43 Skyrames: why such a goodbye 00:55:53 Skyrames: if you did not write a thing 01:04:20 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:04:25 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:36:13 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 01:45:02 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:46:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 01:46:44 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:04:10 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 02:26:57 SouthParkClydeFan: Hiiii watching TV atm 02:29:49 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:32:05 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:32:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:32:44 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:33:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:33:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:33:42 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:33:44 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:34:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:34:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:35:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:35:13 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:35:43 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:35:45 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:36:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:37:27 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:37:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:38:31 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:39:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:39:32 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:39:55 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 03:15:47 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 03:20:42 SouthParkClydeFan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm1Ylsk50oM Me. 03:48:01 Okaminarutofan999: Ded 04:05:30 SouthParkClydeFan: yep 04:05:34 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:05:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 04:18:13 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 04:24:56 SouthParkClydeFan: lolz 04:33:50 Okaminarutofan999: Hue 04:42:05 SouthParkClydeFan: whale going to bed now 04:42:12 SouthParkClydeFan: baiii okami 04:42:17 Okaminarutofan999: Bye 04:43:39 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 16:08:22 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 16:08:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hello okami 16:08:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: http://prntscr.com/c9vc97 16:09:12 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 16:09:38 Skyrames: hello :) 16:30:43 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 16:39:38 Okaminarutofan999: ded 16:41:07 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 16:41:18 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 16:41:18 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 16:41:20 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 16:41:55 Skyrames: died 16:42:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: quite so, honhon 16:44:05 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 16:44:11 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 16:59:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Can I write a scene? 17:00:24 Okaminarutofan999: Sure 17:01:22 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Brink of Extinction Part 2: The Paragon (revisited) 17:01:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Chapter 4: Hope For a Better Future, scene 6 17:02:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ----------- 17:02:23 Arthedain The Darkbringer: We always had plenty of time stored away when we returned to Earth so that we could be sure everything was going as planned and also to take a small breather from our task. The value of the latter was much more than you might realise. 17:02:45 Arthedain The Darkbringer: For both of these reasons, I had a scheduled meeting with someone who I had plenty of history... Though it was not entirely something we were looking forward to. 17:03:18 Arthedain The Darkbringer: As I walked towards the overlook of the Darkbringer compound, Garth was there waiting for me. I was not surprised, since it was his idea that me and her should meet and speak. He looked up at me and turned, leaning on his cane. 17:03:43 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Ah, you're here, good.” Garth said, his tired yet stern expression present like it usually was. ”I was actually doubting if you were going to arrive.” 17:04:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”I want this to be over with as much as you and her do.” I said bluntly. 17:04:35 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Garth nodded slowly and responded. ”I'm sure you do... Just remember that in order for this to work, you both need to put actual effort into it. Otherwise these meetings will do nothing to help.” 17:05:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I sighed. I didn't quite understand why this was something Garth wanted us to do... But since he was our expert in medical field, both physical and mental, I had trust in him that he knew what he was asking of us. 17:05:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”I will do my best.” I said. Garth nodded again and walked off, leaving just me and no doubt her, behind the door. As I opened it, my suspision was proved correct as I spotted her leaning on the railing of the overlook, observing the forest that stretched out into the horizon before her. Though the door closed behind me audibly, she didn't seem to notice. 17:06:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what to say. I was never good at these sorts of things. I could state my intentions, I could tell the absolute truth and I could take any words withut them affecting me at all... But when it came to the intricasies of human conversation, I was stumped. 17:07:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”First of all, let's get something out of the way.” She said finally, breaking the silence. ”I am doing this for my sake and you are doing it for your. There is no going around it or denying it, so let's not pretend.” Her tone was cold, reminding me of Seren when after I had argued with Jil'Yan. It made me feel uneasy. 17:08:21 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Garth said we should put actual effort into this for it to work.” I said. It was a bleak statement, but it had the effect of keeping the conversation going. 17:09:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Of course... Although I don't see the point in this. You will never change and I can never forget what you did.” She said, turning around slowly, now regarding me with her orange eyes. The deep stare of her Darkbringer eyes made me feel even more guilty of the failure I had committed. Nonetheless, I held my composure. 17:10:20 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”This is an experience we can both learn from.” I said quietly. She stared at me blankly as I continued. ”I know that I did wrong... But because of who I am, I am unable to make proper reparations.” 17:12:21 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Do you think that makes me feel any better?” She asked me. I shook my head slowly. 17:14:19 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”No, of course it doesn't. I did wrong and failed to admit it until it was too late... I'm sorry for that.” I said, putting that effort into my words Garth had wished for. 17:16:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: She stopped leaning on the railing and stood up, walking to the side slowly. ”I'm glad you admit as much... But apologies aren't really the point of this meeting, are they?” She looked at me expectantly. I stared back at her, not really sure what to answer. I had expected her to want an apology from me. If not that, what was it then she wanted? 17:17:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Did she blame me for what happened to her before? 17:20:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: She sighed slowly and shook her head. ”Maybe you just cannot understand it...” She started walking away but I called out to her before she could open the door. 17:22:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Elisabeth.” I said and she stopped, turning around slowly. ”I really am sorry for what I did. I just wanted to help you, but...” 17:23:12 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”...But this wasn't at all what I wanted or needed.” She finished my sentence. 17:23:25 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Let me understand you. I can make amends for what I did.” I said firmly, taking a step closer to her. She looked off the the side and finally spoke. 17:23:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”We'll see each other here again. Make no mistake, I can't forgive you...” She opened the door and glanced over her shoulder at me one last time. ”...But maybe this will at least help me come to terms with... Being like this.” With those words, she walked away, closing the door behind her. I was left standing alone on the overlook, with only my questions to keep me company. 17:24:18 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Now it seems so obvious, but then it was a literal impossibility for me to understand. You had a chance at revenge, a chance at using your bad memories to do good. Chance at eternal life. Why wouldn't you want it? 17:24:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: How naive can someone be to ask that question... 17:26:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I completely failed to realise that turning her into a Darkbringer in that state made those feelings the basis of her new life... Spite and hopelesness. 17:27:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I don't know anyone who would choose that life over death... 17:27:10 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ----------------- 17:27:12 Arthedain The Darkbringer: scene end 17:28:34 Okaminarutofan999: Very nice 17:30:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and with that, BoE part 2 , chap 4 is completely done and fixed 17:34:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh wow 17:34:50 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I just got the laugh of the night 17:34:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: holy hell 17:36:02 Skyrames: wat 17:36:04 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://youtu.be/yNlg5Xeq-OM?t=11s 17:36:52 Skyrames: rocks the house 17:37:51 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also 17:37:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://youtu.be/yNlg5Xeq-OM?t=1m4s 17:38:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: That would totally be me if that music came on somewhere by the way 17:58:17 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 17:59:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hello James 18:00:09 愛 日音: Evening. 18:00:33 Arthedain The Darkbringer: how are you? 18:00:43 Okaminarutofan999: Staff toyyyyyyyyyy 18:01:18 愛 日音: Exactly the same as I was ten seconds ago, only now cringing. 18:01:47 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 18:02:32 愛 日音: Huh. I just noticed I hit 1,000 edits. 18:03:00 愛 日音: Nice. 18:03:39 Arthedain The Darkbringer: congrats 18:04:20 愛 日音: Thank you thank you. I couldn't have made it this far without the support of my friends and family. 18:04:29 愛 日音: And coffee. 18:05:02 Okaminarutofan999: Yayyyy 18:05:06 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and meticulous attention to detail 18:05:16 Arthedain The Darkbringer: anydetailapply 18:05:28 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:05:37 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 18:06:55 愛 日音: It took me like, three seconds to figure out what that said. 18:16:16 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:23:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: goddamnit 18:23:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: alright, tissues ready 18:24:03 Arthedain The Darkbringer: blasting off into the feel zone 18:26:46 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 18:32:00 Okaminarutofan999: Wha 18:32:25 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:32:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: it begins @toradora 18:34:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:34:18 SouthParkClydeFan: Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 18:34:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hello clyde 18:35:07 Okaminarutofan999: Awwww 18:35:08 SouthParkClydeFan: Yo I am drinking a blendie 18:35:14 Okaminarutofan999: Toradoraaaa feelsssssss 18:35:25 SouthParkClydeFan: Blendies are gross >.> 18:35:55 SouthParkClydeFan: Its when you put soda pop and potato chips in a blender together I saw it on Total Drama and wanted to try it 18:37:35 Okaminarutofan999: What episode are you on that's giving you feels? 18:37:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: 16 18:37:55 Okaminarutofan999: Awww 18:38:11 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 18:38:14 SouthParkClydeFan: Haii 18:38:29 Okaminarutofan999: And you haven't even reached the most feelsy part yettttt 18:38:34 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:38:38 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 18:38:55 SouthParkClydeFan: My feels bled for BoJack Horseman 18:39:00 愛 日音: Damn that took forever... 18:39:02 SouthParkClydeFan: Its my favourite show ever 18:39:40 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yup 18:39:48 愛 日音: Who's BoJack? 18:39:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I know this is just the beginning 18:40:07 SouthParkClydeFan: Its a satire of adult cartoons 18:40:27 SouthParkClydeFan: its like if Peter Griffin were forced to suffer consequences of their actions 18:40:41 SouthParkClydeFan: it changed me in ways i cannot describe 18:40:42 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and with this purging effect, I feel a lot better 18:40:45 愛 日音: Ehh. 18:42:05 SouthParkClydeFan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh-7GssaBIM Its literally the only thing Mrenter and I agree on 18:42:59 愛 日音: I already don't like it. 18:43:11 SouthParkClydeFan: You have barely seen it 18:43:23 愛 日音: Exactly. 18:43:30 SouthParkClydeFan: Its like Madoka Magica, it seems stupid at first but gets better 18:43:49 愛 日音: I was told that about Steven Universe. 18:44:38 SouthParkClydeFan: How much of that have you seen 18:45:01 愛 日音: Three episodes. 18:45:29 SouthParkClydeFan: Which ones 18:46:24 愛 日音: I don't know. I've since blocked them from my memory. 18:46:32 SouthParkClydeFan: lol 18:48:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yes 18:48:13 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I need this as my avatar 18:48:27 愛 日音: Ehh? 18:49:29 SouthParkClydeFan: ok 18:49:41 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:50:49 SouthParkClydeFan: Such a shame 18:51:31 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 18:51:34 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 18:51:36 Arthedain The Darkbringer: perfect 18:54:21 SouthParkClydeFan: looks familiar 18:54:24 SouthParkClydeFan: she looks coot 18:55:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: what the hell is going on 18:55:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: episode 17 is just weird 18:56:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and it's Taiga from toradora 18:56:02 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 18:56:17 KawaiiUnicorn: Severi 18:56:23 Arthedain The Darkbringer: why is Taig so much different 18:56:26 Arthedain The Darkbringer: why is minorin bald 18:56:34 Arthedain The Darkbringer: WHY IS TAKASU PLANKING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DOORWAY 18:56:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Hey sweetie 18:56:40 KawaiiUnicorn: My best friend from primary school came to visit 18:56:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I see 18:56:57 KawaiiUnicorn: That's why I was away the whole day 18:56:58 KawaiiUnicorn: also 18:57:03 KawaiiUnicorn: loook at my shirt 18:58:08 KawaiiUnicorn: http://prntscr.com/c9xr2d 18:58:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: http://prntscr.com/c9xr4i 18:58:52 Arthedain The Darkbringer: real proud of ya C: 18:59:00 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 18:59:18 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hello Aki 18:59:36 Noire Noshivoka: hi 18:59:46 SouthParkClydeFan: HAIII AKI!!!!! :D 19:00:09 Okaminarutofan999: Cute profile pic Arthee 19:00:19 Arthedain The Darkbringer: :3 19:01:33 Okaminarutofan999: Just wait until you reach episode 19. You'll REALLY need those tissues then. I remember me and Maxi watching Toradora, and he cried during episode 19. 19:04:04 Arthedain The Darkbringer: darn 19:07:33 Arthedain The Darkbringer: what the christ 19:07:45 Arthedain The Darkbringer: okay, episode 17 got even weirder 19:09:43 Okaminarutofan999: :^) 19:12:10 Arthedain The Darkbringer: http://prntscr.com/c9xyzt 19:16:18 Okaminarutofan999: Ryuuji's mom is best mom 19:17:17 ~ Zanoge 91 has joined the chat. ~ 19:17:35 Zanoge 91: Hi all) 19:19:12 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hello 19:20:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and there it is 19:21:25 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Nemurenai yoruniwa 19:21:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hitoride tameiki 19:21:35 Arthedain The Darkbringer: minnawa dounano 19:21:43 Arthedain The Darkbringer: nandaka sabishii 19:22:21 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hiroi daichini hitotsubu no tane 19:22:32 Arthedain The Darkbringer: nekko nobashite 19:22:44 Arthedain The Darkbringer: mada aoi miwo tsuketa 19:22:56 Zanoge 91: Where is it from?) 19:23:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: orenji iro ni hayaku naritai kajitsu 19:23:26 Arthedain The Darkbringer: kimino hikari wo abite 19:23:34 Arthedain The Darkbringer: etc etc 19:23:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: is from toradora 19:23:40 SouthParkClydeFan: Hallo gi 19:23:43 SouthParkClydeFan: gui* 19:24:52 Arthedain The Darkbringer: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0xXxbc3FCEq 19:24:53 Zanoge 91: Good anime? 19:24:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because why not 19:25:03 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yeah tis very good 19:25:51 Zanoge 91: Good. Watch how some 19:29:05 Okaminarutofan999: Orange is bae 19:32:05 Zanoge 91: Someone watched anime Ako Sora? It is normal? 19:32:11 Zanoge 91: Aki* 19:33:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Orenji wa renai Orenji wa inochi 19:44:06 Zanoge 91: No one was looking, right? 19:44:20 Zanoge 91: sorrow( 19:49:14 Noire Noshivoka: hmm 19:49:32 SouthParkClydeFan: whaa 19:49:57 Zanoge 91: Лол)) 19:52:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: блины 19:52:12 Arthedain The Darkbringer: blyatiful 19:52:35 KawaiiUnicorn: Kitty is asleep on my bed 19:52:38 KawaiiUnicorn: <3 19:53:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I'm in a hotel 19:53:10 Arthedain The Darkbringer: so no paavo for me :( 19:53:12 SouthParkClydeFan: I <3 kitties 19:55:32 Zanoge 91: blyatiful - ?? 19:55:50 Zanoge 91: What is this?)) 19:56:17 KawaiiUnicorn: russian word for beautiful 19:56:32 Zanoge 91: Блятифул 19:56:39 Zanoge 91: Бля, оригинально!) 19:56:43 Zanoge 91: Original!) 19:56:52 Noire Noshivoka: you keep saying paavo and i think of a turkey 19:56:54 Arthedain The Darkbringer: "look at it, look! Is it not beautiful! Blyat! Blyatiful!" 19:57:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: is what you say when you now make your own kotlet 19:57:35 Arthedain The Darkbringer: sorry babushka 19:57:38 Arthedain The Darkbringer: is only business 19:57:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and Paavo = Bob 19:58:19 KawaiiUnicorn: *claps* 20:00:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also be careful when using "opa!" because in Japan, they have a word "oppai" and well, it means something... very different. 20:00:42 Arthedain The Darkbringer: harness the power of liquid slavness 20:00:43 Arthedain The Darkbringer: MMMM 20:00:46 KawaiiUnicorn: Boris <3 20:00:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and once again, let the dill rain from the heavens 20:01:10 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and grant you the wish of good taste 20:01:15 Zanoge 91: I want to visit Japan, but I only know English. This is normal?)) 20:04:35 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Hai 20:04:44 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Anata wa yori ōku no sukiru o hitsuyō to shite imasu. 20:06:24 Zanoge 91: Всё "ясно"))) 20:07:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Aa matte... Karera wa tekisetsu ni hanasu kot ga dekinai... 20:07:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: kuso! Watashi wa bakadesu... 20:08:20 Zanoge 91: I'm only here to chat, who doesn't knows Japan?)) 20:08:33 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Dakara hontouni, watashi ni kikimasen. 20:08:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: actually, I'm the only one who does understand that 20:09:24 Zanoge 91: achievement) 20:09:36 Arthedain The Darkbringer: just used a few japanese words that should be familiar from animes 20:10:24 Arthedain The Darkbringer: watashi = I/me, matte = wait, baka = idiot, kuso = shit/damn, dakara = so/therefore 20:10:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Anata = you 20:11:08 SouthParkClydeFan: Whats the most powerful way to say you love someone in japanese 20:11:20 Arthedain The Darkbringer: desu = means absolutely fuck all 20:12:04 SouthParkClydeFan: <3 20:12:09 SouthParkClydeFan: I thought it was Ai Yo 20:12:32 Arthedain The Darkbringer: there's three ways 20:12:45 Arthedain The Darkbringer: daisuki, aishiteru and koishiteru 20:13:35 Arthedain The Darkbringer: first is for friends and persons you like, second is for serious relationships, and last I would use when I would say 20:13:43 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Koishiteru, May-chan~ 20:13:52 Zanoge 91: Daisuki - one of the favorite phrases)) 20:14:21 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Koishiteru is for the person you want to spend the restof your life with. 20:15:23 KawaiiUnicorn: :DDDDD 20:15:46 KawaiiUnicorn: Koishiteru Severi-san 20:15:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: san :( 20:16:00 KawaiiUnicorn: :) 20:16:25 Arthedain The Darkbringer: why not 20:16:32 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Severi otousan 20:16:40 Arthedain The Darkbringer: c: 20:16:47 KawaiiUnicorn: eh? 20:17:19 KawaiiUnicorn: OOOOH 20:17:37 KawaiiUnicorn: c; 20:17:38 Noire Noshivoka: wow 20:17:40 KawaiiUnicorn: c: 20:18:10 Zanoge 91: san. chan, kyn 20:18:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also, japanese people don't actually use "I love you 20:18:18 Zanoge 91: Senpai sensei 20:18:21 Arthedain The Darkbringer: generally 20:18:44 Arthedain The Darkbringer: sama 20:18:50 Okaminarutofan999: Kun 20:19:13 Arthedain The Darkbringer: kouhai, bou 20:19:22 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hakase 20:19:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and lastly,but not least 20:19:29 Arthedain The Darkbringer: shi 20:20:04 Arthedain The Darkbringer: shi also is the word for four 20:20:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and popquiz 20:20:18 Arthedain The Darkbringer: why is 4 the unlucky number in japan? 20:20:31 Zanoge 91: How many suffixes, epta 20:20:36 Arthedain The Darkbringer: if you have seen 2U, you should know this 20:20:47 KawaiiUnicorn: idk 20:20:51 Noire Noshivoka: because 20:20:52 Noire Noshivoka: death 20:20:54 Noire Noshivoka: or somethin 20:21:00 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yes 20:21:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: shi also means death 20:24:16 Noire Noshivoka: yay 20:25:40 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Shinigami = god of death 20:25:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: or just Death 20:26:35 Arthedain The Darkbringer: korosu 20:26:38 Arthedain The Darkbringer: to kill 20:26:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and the all time favourite from CP itself 20:26:50 Arthedain The Darkbringer: koroshite yaru 20:27:04 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I'm going to kill you 20:28:40 KawaiiUnicorn: severi? 20:29:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yes? 20:29:44 KawaiiUnicorn: can you message shan on whatsapp? 20:30:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: why 20:30:49 KawaiiUnicorn: because I wanna speak to her??? 20:31:20 Arthedain The Darkbringer: mmmkay 20:49:44 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 20:50:25 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 20:55:18 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 21:23:22 KawaiiUnicorn: severi 21:23:26 KawaiiUnicorn: translate this 21:23:31 KawaiiUnicorn: if you can 21:24:30 SouthParkClydeFan: lol i forgot this tab was open 21:24:38 Arthedain The Darkbringer: u 21:24:42 Arthedain The Darkbringer: translate what 21:24:46 KawaiiUnicorn: http://prntscr.com/c9ztct 21:24:53 KawaiiUnicorn: this is going up in my room 21:24:58 KawaiiUnicorn: and it's about you 21:25:02 KawaiiUnicorn: but translate it 21:25:22 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 21:25:34 SouthParkClydeFan: Hai 21:25:55 Noire Noshivoka: it says 21:26:00 Noire Noshivoka: git gud severi 21:26:45 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I'm not even sure what some of it says 21:27:05 KawaiiUnicorn: should i write it a bit neater or...? 21:27:14 ~ Zanoge 91 has left the chat. ~ 21:27:22 KawaiiUnicorn: http://prntscr.com/c9zuk8 21:27:24 KawaiiUnicorn: here 21:28:36 Arthedain The Darkbringer: okay thats better 21:30:31 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 21:30:34 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 21:30:47 KawaiiUnicorn: what does it say 21:31:21 KawaiiUnicorn: >/< 21:31:35 KawaiiUnicorn: (blush) (blush) 21:32:29 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 21:32:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hi 21:35:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: watashi wa kawa de, hoshi wa, doko wo sanshou shite kudasai. 21:36:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: nani 21:36:10 KawaiiUnicorn: mhmm 21:36:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: desu 21:36:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: ne 21:36:25 KawaiiUnicorn: And what's that in english 21:36:34 KawaiiUnicorn: :) 21:36:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: It means kek 21:37:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I am river, stars, 21:37:25 KawaiiUnicorn: and? 21:37:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: keks 21:37:52 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I dunno for sure 21:38:03 Arthedain The Darkbringer: please where and refer 21:38:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: something something 21:38:21 KawaiiUnicorn: nope 21:38:22 KawaiiUnicorn: it means 21:38:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I meant I know those three words 21:40:01 KawaiiUnicorn: I see you everywhere, in the stars, in the river, to me you are everything that exists 21:41:32 Arthedain The Darkbringer: that's not what it means but... okay. 21:42:27 KawaiiUnicorn: shhhhhhhhh 21:42:32 KawaiiUnicorn: it's cute 21:42:35 KawaiiUnicorn: let me have it 21:51:30 SouthParkClydeFan: back 21:51:40 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 21:51:42 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 21:54:48 MaxiGamer WiiU: I feel like this is gonna be me one day 21:54:48 MaxiGamer WiiU: http://i.imgur.com/opVHI0m.jpg 21:56:15 Noire Noshivoka: is it a picture of a baguette? 21:56:18 SouthParkClydeFan: whaa 21:56:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: yes 21:58:53 SouthParkClydeFan: why why did she post that online 21:59:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: Because she's dumb as shit 22:00:44 SouthParkClydeFan: Ah 22:06:01 SouthParkClydeFan: You say that you're no good for me, cause i'm always tugging at your sleeve, and I swear I hate you when you leave, but I like it anyway. I don't get it. 22:08:48 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 22:08:52 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 22:09:18 KawaiiUnicorn: Could you stop stalking my profile, thanks...? 22:10:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hm? 22:10:15 SouthParkClydeFan: I just saw it on the wiki activity because you edited it, I am not stalking 22:10:43 KawaiiUnicorn: It's song lyrics... 22:11:17 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh lol didn't know 22:12:24 KawaiiUnicorn: Halsey 22:13:11 SouthParkClydeFan: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halsey_(singer) She's coot 22:14:19 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 22:16:27 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:33352 This still cracks me up 22:22:55 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 22:23:01 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 22:23:33 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Japeezy121/Glitches Yay a bunch of glitches <3 22:25:09 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 22:25:14 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 22:26:10 KawaiiUnicorn: most of these have been patched 22:26:16 SouthParkClydeFan: oh 22:27:31 SouthParkClydeFan: lol i only just now voted on the poll on the main page, Book of Shadows <3 22:29:58 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:36:42 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 22:36:44 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 22:37:14 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 22:38:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Let me not to the marriage of true minds Admit impediments. Love is not love Which alters when it alteration finds, Or bends with the remover to remove. O no, it is an ever-fixed mark That looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wand'ring barque, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks Within his bending sickle's compass come; Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved. 22:39:07 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 22:40:08 Arthedain The Darkbringer: wb 22:40:22 Noire Noshivoka: thx thx 22:41:56 Noire Noshivoka: even watching the ashes of ariandel i have no desire to go back to dark souls 3 22:42:15 Noire Noshivoka: *ariandel trailer 22:42:57 KawaiiUnicorn: severi? 23:01:13 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 23:18:34 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 23:18:41 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 23:18:48 Skyrames: Helu 23:27:41 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 23:31:48 Okaminarutofan999: rip 23:36:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: episode 23 done 23:48:50 Okaminarutofan999: Ahhhhhhhh 23:53:25 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 23:54:49 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 23:55:02 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ Category:Chat_logs/2016